The Lennox House
by you-me-mars
Summary: Riley and Lucas, two young prodigies with a complicated past and an even more complicated relationship, one that straddles the awkward line between friendship and something more. Maybe with the Lennox House, an organization that makes movies, they'll be able to figure out what's really going on between them while making awesome films in the process. A Rucas Story.
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So this is my new story! I hope you guys like it!**

**If you want to read some of my works, go to my profile and check them out!**

**So Riley's real parents aren't going to be Topanga and Cory but instead two people who neglect their daughter so Topanga and Cory act like her stand-in parents.**

**I don't own BMW or GMW or any of the characters also I just really love FitzSimmons which is the inspiration.**

_Prologue_

She's sixteen and too talented for her own good when Riley enrolls in college. Her sophisticated yet realistic writing got her an early acceptance to one of the best drama colleges in the country. But she's sixteen, at least two years younger than all the other students, and she's terrified for her life. It isn't easy leaving her family in New York while she pursues her dream, and it's even harder being the youngest in the school and still managing to hold the highest grades. No one really likes her that much after she beats out one of the best senior writers in a screenplay contest.

She's always been an outcast though. Living in New York City gave her multiple opportunities to stand out, but she never had the guts to even try. She was either too quiet or too loud. Always too shy or too outgoing. She never seemed to be able to find a balance.

Her mom, a successful and famous lawyer, was never really around. And growing up with only her dad left her to her own devices. She had never learned from teachers but instead from her local library that was conveniently only a block away from her apartment. She had no constant influences.

Her style didn't help with fitting in. While most kids her age would wear t-shirts from concerts and low-cut dresses, she always was clad in button-downs, capris, and blazers. Her hair always braided and kept away from her face, only because when it constantly fell into her face bothering her during writing times. She always carried around a messenger bag with at least five different notebooks, each containing a new play or idea. So she was different, Riley didn't mind.

GMWGMWGMW

Lucas isn't quite sure how he managed to pull it off. As one of the youngest of six children, his parents already passed all their expectations and hopes onto the elders. Half of them were already in college, community college that is, and the other half were in varying stages of middle and high school. He never got in trouble, and maybe that's why they never noticed him.

Nonetheless, when he was fifteen he submitted an album of music to a drama college to be evaluated on a whim. He'd always wanted to score movies so he thought why not try it to see how good he was. He didn't expect that they would ask him to go practice and enhance his talents at their school. So by the time he was sixteen, he was leaving home. And if he was fortunate, it would be for good.

A good-looking, talented sixteen year-old caught the students' eyes when he arrived. Within a week of attending, he had been invited to six parties and been asked on dates by two girls. The popularity startled him but he had quickly adjusted and thrived in it. It was a matter of time before he had managed to rub a senior the wrong way and was sent to the bottom of the social standings.

In his third month, after the drop in social standings, Lucas was called to the principal's office. It didn't take long for him to work himself up into a mild panic. That panic stops when he notices he's called with another person. She's shy and he can't even get a good look at her face but he knows that she's better than most people at the school. He's not really listening to what the principal is saying but he catches the main points: she's sixteen too, an outcast (like him now) and he thinks that maybe them living together off campus would benefit both of them.

It's awkward to say the least. She refuses to talk and he's not really trained in leading conversations on his own. But she's not bad on the eyes, albeit a little disheveled, probably from lack of sleep.

When they arrive at the apartment, she soon leaves. He doesn't realize why until she comes back with two boxes of stuff. They're large and definitely taller than her when stacked on top of each other, but she manages to carry the boxes with ease, impressing both him and herself.

"Bedroom?" she gasps, after finally setting the boxes down.

"Excuse me?" Lucas gapes, taking the wrong idea.

She turns around and starts unpacking her boxes without response, but her sigh tells him that he went the wrong route with what she said.

"You mean what bedroom do you want," he amends, awkwardly. From afar he can see her nod her head and he continues on for her sake and his. "Well, you can take the master bedroom I'll take the guest room."

Again there's no response but she carries one of the boxes to the master bedroom.

"Thank you," she whispers, he can barely hear it but he smiles anyway.

Picking up her other box he follows her, setting it down and sitting on it.

"You know, I don't think we ever fully introduced ourselves. I'm Lucas Friar, you can call me Lucas. I like music more than most things in life, I'm sixteen and I really like your t-shirt."

She smiles at the gesture, and it makes him feel warm.

"Riley Matthews but please call me Ri." There's silence for a moment or two but after a couple moments of him watching her unpack she gets to her collection of tea and mugs. "Do you happen to like tea?"

She leaves the room without his response and heads over to the complimentary tea kettle the principal sent her. He still hasn't answered by the time she pours in the water and starts the stove to heat it up.

"What do you have?"

She lets out a snort. It's cute, if not awkward. "Anything you can think of, I probably have."

"Oh cool what about-"

"I lied. I don't have chamomile. God, I hate chamomile."

He laughs at that and suddenly she whips around and finally looks straight at him. It takes him back a bit, how really beautiful she is. But they've been given the rule of no fraternizing so he forgets about that thought as quickly as it comes.

"What," he shrugs. "I laugh."

"Like a donkey," she smiles.

He's offended but only for a minute because son enough they've moved on to better and more interesting topics. She's closed-off but he manages to get her to open up slightly. And soon enough they're friends.

GMWGMWGMW

At the end of their first year, Lucas and Riley both end up making the decision to stay in the apartment instead of going back home. They also know the other better than they know themselves.

Lucas knows that Riley gets up at nine in the morning but doesn't leave her room until ten. She's writing and she doesn't like to be bothered. So he brings her tea, specifically raspberry, and leaves it on her desk before she gets up since he gets up around seven.

Riley knows that Lucas ends up sleeping from two in the afternoon until around three-thirty. In that time she cleans up because if it's not clean he gets kind of cranky.

They know each other so well that even though they fight constantly and about the weirdest things (Riley started a fight the other day about how the spines of her notebooks were shifted and that Lucas touched them) they couldn't live without the other.

By their third year, both of them graduate with insane reputations. Riley is well-known throughout the college, everyone wanting to be the ones who preform her plays. Her fame gets her early graduation and attention from large corporations. Lucas's scoring is also wanted. By his fourth work done, people had realized that his music made their movies better.

They're allowed to stay in the apartment as long as they are still involved with the school and at twenty years old, it sounds like a pretty fair request. When they're twenty-two they get called by a large movie corporation. It's a request to work with a team of experts to help produce and make movie ideas. Lucas is hesitant, not wanting to leave from the comfort of what he's known. But Riley jumps at the chance, causing a rift between the two.

"I'll do it," she threatens, tears starting to form. "I'll go without you. I'm good Lucas, I can go on my own and be fine."

"I never said you wouldn't. But I'm not ready!"

"Then _I'll_ go! I'll advance my career and leave you here stuck in the same hole that you arrived here in."

"Ri…"

"Lucas, I can do this without you, but it'd be so much easier with you next to me. I know what you can do. So do the people hiring us, you'll thrive."

"Thanks for the support but, God, Ri, I can't just leave for a corporation that I've never even heard of."

Riley sank down to the floor, defeated.

"I'm leaving, with or without you."

And if he's completely honest, he'll go anywhere that Riley goes. So he leaves with her and they go to corporation.

GMWGMWGMW

The group they're working for is called the Lennox House. It's a small group about five or six people. They write for larger companies and sell whole movie ideas that need no work to complete, just a payout.

When they arrive they're immediately given the name The Geniuses. There's also Maya, who draws up the storyboards and surveys where the movie could be filmed, Farkle, who deals with the negotiation of payment and Missy who does costumes. Lucas is told he'll do the music, obviously Riley says, and Riley will be the writer. She has the most extensive job but they'll mostly be collaborating together, either he gives her music to base the story off of or she'll give him a story. Everyone else works off of them.

It's a decent sized house that they live in now. Riley claims the attic, she likes the idea that it's all hers and that she'll have to re-do it. The rest get their own rooms, with the owners of the group getting the master bedroom.

Riley and Lucas meet the owners the next day.

"Cory Matthews and my wife, Topanga Matthews," he introduces. Riley and Lucas both wave and before Lucas can say anything, Riley beats him to it.

"My last name is Matthews too," she says, it's quiet but no one else is talking so everyone can hear.

"Well, Riley," Topanga says sitting down next to her, "You're definitely one of us."

They don't start working until the next week but everyone's already clicking. Riley notices that Maya, while rebellious, is loyal and they bond fast. Farkle is quirky but smart and funny and Riley takes a liking to him as well. Missy's a little different. She's gorgeous and peppy but Riley is a little wary of how much attention Lucas is paying to her. It's not like they're dating, she's never thought about dating Lucas, but it irks her just a little that it's not just her in his life anymore.

Nonetheless, Riley adjusts. She focuses on her room. The attic gets reinforced to make sure nothing happens and she decorates just as quick as she writes.

It's clear that by the end of the week, that Riley and Lucas had found their new home.

**So tell me what you think. I promise that this corporation isn't sketchy at all. I don't know if this actually happens IRL but I like how it sounds. **

**So a little blurb on Riley's parents. I'm making her and her parents very distant from each other. She's gonna look up to Cory and Topanga and kinda subconsciously make them her new parents.**

**Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	2. The First Day

**Hello my lovelies!**

**This is my second installment and I'd just want to thank those who have already favorited and followed and especially reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BM W or GMW or FitzSimmons and AOS which is what this is based off of…kinda.**

On their first actual day at the Lennox House, Lucas gets up at eight like always. It's quiet to the point that it's peaceful and he manages to sneak out of his room without waking anyone up. The stairs creak as he descends them and after a couple minutes of being lost, he finds the kitchen. He spots Riley's tea kettle as easily as he breathes. It also doesn't take him long to find the drawer where she had claimed as her tea stash. (It's like he just automatically knew where it was). Nevertheless, by the time her tea is done steeping and his has started, it's about a quarter before nine, and Lucas knows she's getting up soon.

"Hey," a high-pitched voice smiles from behind him. He knows immediately it's not Riley. If she is up, she's still locked in her room writing and he already knows Maya sleeps in until well in the afternoon. So that really only leaves…

"Missy," he greets, tipping his nonexistent hat. He's always greeted Riley like that, but doing it in front of someone like Missy makes him feel a little stupid. She laughs though and that makes him feel a little less stupid.

"So what's up with these two cups of tea? If my eyesight is not mistaken there's only one of you."

"One's for Ri," he explains, taking the bag out of the cup and adding the exact amounts of sugar that Riley likes.

Missy gets this look on her face that Lucas can't quite decipher. But soon enough he doesn't have to as she squeals, "Oh my gosh, you guys are just too adorable. We've been in the same house for barely a day and I can't take your guys' cuteness!" Missy wiggles her eyebrows at him but he pointedly looks away.

"Oh," Lucas says, appalled. "We're not dating. I've just been best friends with her for years on years."

He looks back up at Missy but she's still has that dreamy look in her eyes.

He's waiting for her to respond but after a minute of silently stirring in sugar to Riley's cup, he gets the hint that she wants him to keep talking about Riley. But she's always been a part of his life that never needed explaining so he's pretty uncomfortable now. Farkle stumbles into the kitchen, still half-asleep, and groping the air looking for the fridge. Lucas takes this time to slip out of Missy's gaze and head up to the stairs that lead to the attic.

Sure enough, like clockwork, Riley's awake and at her desk working on her latest piece. He sets the tea on the bookshelf next to her desk, knowing that she'll ends up spilling it if it's too close to her laptop.

"Hey," she smiles and gestures her head so it points to her bed. He complies and sits down waiting for her to speak.

From where he sits, he can see that she's about forty-two pages into the script and he knows from experience that it's not enough to find music for it yet so him working is postponed another day. She's still finishing the scene she's planned in her head so he takes the time to scan what she's done to the attic.

It's very homey. There's a lot of paraphernalia from her favorite movies scattered around her room. Posters hung on every inch of her wall, knick-knacks on her nightstand, bookcases, and even on her desk. There are photographs, one of her mom and dad and even one of her estranged cousin but the majority is her and Lucas. Or more accurately, there are pictures of Lucas and her being weird. She has a knack of flying under the radar, even for him, so he never realizes she's taking pictures until it's too late.

"Okay, sorry," she turns around and throws her hair up into a very messy bun, shooting him a smile. "What do you think of this idea for a movie?" She turns back around and grabs her computer before launching herself onto the bed with it in her hands and sitting next Lucas.

Personal space isn't a thing when they're together. Her whole right side of her body is pressed against Lucas's left and they don't even bat an eyelash. It's normal.

She pulls up the script again and gives the laptop to him. She waits until he's read a couple pages before explaining that, "It's about this girl who lives a double life. She's a famous online writer but she's bullied at her school. I know it's rough but-"

He hasn't even finished two pages but he knows it's going to be fantastic. "Ri, you've done it again. Seriously, you just need to remember to make it more realistic than cheesy. Live in it."

She nods and rolls her eyes. "When have I not done that."

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

They smile at each other lovingly, not romantically, but platonically.

"Drink your tea before it gets cold, and be down at ten. I don't know these people, I'd like to have someone I know around me."

"Hey I don't know these people either!" she calls after him. "And you know I always come out of my room at ten."

He just winks and then retreats back to the living room on the main floor. When he gets there, the Matthews' (minus Riley) are at the kitchen table, eating. Topanga's rubbing her forehead and Cory's head is on the table, slightly raising every other second but then slamming back down. He doesn't notice why until he fully turns the corner that Missy and Farkle are arguing.

"Just shut up!" Missy screams. Her voice is shrill and it gives Lucas goosebumps, and not the good kind.

"It's important to know the process of how I handle the money. That way no one can call me out on being unfair," he defends.

"Oh my _god!_ No one gives a crap, Farkle."

"You should," he snaps. Taking a breath, he lets his voice return to normal and he continues. "So basically what I do when making deals is that-"

"Farkle," Topanga juts in. Cory has finally lifted his head off the table, revealing a red spot on his forehead, perfectly centered. "Just let it go. Maybe another time, yeah?"

Farkle sighs but agrees and sits on the couch, defeated.

Topanga finally notices Lucas, who had been watching the whole thing unfold. "Oh, hi hon."

Lucas smiles back and makes a move to say something but Topanga beats him to it.

"Where's the other half of the Geniuses?"

"She'll be down at ten. She's finishing her newest script…or at least the current scene she's working on."

Missy gives him a look but he brushes it off. He hates that she already thinks he likes Riley, when she's obviously nothing more than a friend to him. Plus, if anything he's more than interested in Missy.

"We're not dating," he blurts out.

Farkle smirks from behind his book but he does believe him.

As if on cue, the clock turns to ten and Riley skips down two flights of the stairs and bounces into the living room. She's quiet but she waves to each person, flashing a smile at each of them as well. Maya's still asleep but Riley doesn't notice and instead heads to fridge and grabs an apple.

"So, what are we talking about?" she asks innocently.

They all mumble something incoherently but she doesn't catch anything that interests her so she ends up just grabbing her notebook off the coffee table and writing more.

"Do you ever stop writing?" Lucas teases. She gives him a death glare and almost gives him the finger as well but she just settles for throwing a pillow at him.

"Do _you _ever not listen to music?"

"See _that_," he says pointing to her accusingly. "Is a stupid question."

Cory and Topanga glance at the other, but she shakes her head knowing their history. They're best friends nothing else. And she senses something like unrequited love forming between Missy and Lucas.

Soon enough they're bickering again.

"You know what's a stupid question?" Riley smirks. "'Hey Riley, how many World Wars have there been?'" she mocks, imitating Lucas's voice.

"One time! I asked you that one time!"

"And it was a stupid one time wasn't it."

"Okay but what about the time you asked what doo-wop is? Hmmm? That was pretty stupid wasn't it."

"We've been over this. No. One. Knows. What. Doo. Wop. Is."

"I do!"

"That's 'cause you're a music nerd."

Lucas's narrows his eyes at her.

"Geek, Ri. I'm a _geek_."

She shrugs unfazed. "It's interchangeable. You know what that means right?"

"It is not interchangeable and you know that!"

"Oh, look," she says finally talking to the other people in the room. "He does know what it means." She lets out a chuckle and Lucas throws a pillow back at her. She stops laughing.

"Shall we bring up the summer 2017? Because if I remember correctly _you_ were-"

Lucas had all of a sudden bolted across the room and cupped his hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop her from talking. However Riley, and her lack of personal space, unabashedly licked his hand causing him to jump away from her.

"You are disgusting!" Lucas yells at a laughing Riley. He looks around trying to make eye contact with anyone who would side with him. But he finds them to be all laughing at him, begging Riley to tell the story.

"You should respect a woman's' space."

"Don't make me bring up," he pauses for dramatic effect. "Collin."

"Okay, okay," she gasps, still trying to catch her breath. "I concede."

Everyone's still smiling when Lucas and Riley sit down. In their old apartment it would've been considered normal for Lucas to sit down with Riley leaving her feet on his lap. But when they do it here, they draw attention. They're oblivious but it's attention nonetheless and even Farkle had stopped to survey they're current position.

Maya bounds down the stairs in skinny jeans and a leather jacket, her hair in messed up waves. "What'd I miss?"

Farkle laughs at Maya who gives him a dirty look. "Look at you, being up early," Farkle smirks.

"Oh shut it," she retorts. Her eyes finally land on Riley and Lucas who are off in their own world debating if rap is considered poetry or not for the one thousandth time. But she doesn't focus on that, but more on how they're sitting. "Are you guys dating?"

They don't hear. Riley's made a weak point and Lucas is taking the time to attack her on it.

"No," Topanga answers. "They were prodigies at sixteen sent to a college to enhance their skills. Being the only two sixteen year-olds the principal put them in the same apartment. They're just close."

"So what? No sexy times or something."

"Maya!"

"Hey," she defends, raising her hands up. "just a valid question."

"They're right there," Cory points out, finally getting the Geniuses attention.

"Oh, hey Maya! You're awake," Riley smiles, shifting her feet off of Lucas's lap and under her instead,

"Yeah, seems to be the general consensus." Her gaze shifts to Lucas. "Cowboy," she teases.

"I lived in Texas for sixteen years, I haven't even gone back or talked to my parents since I left."

She shakes her head. "Once a cowboy, always a cowboy."

GMWGMWGMW

Riley had headed outside after Maya came in. It was not that she didn't like Maya, but she still wasn't that familiar with these people and nature seemed to always be around her, so in a choice she would most likely choose nature. Plus, the stream that ran by the back of the house was nice and quiet so she found it nice to write there.

"Hey, Riles. Do you mind if I call you that? Of course you don't," Maya greeted.

Riley politely nodded her head as a greeting, hoping that Maya might take the very tiny hint that she liked being alone.

"Look, I know it's kind of been just you and Lucas in your life for years now, but we're a team now. And I like you. You're not all materialistic like Missy."

"Thanks," Riley whispered.

"Can I see your new story?"

Riley shook her head, slipping her notebook under her thigh so it was stuck between her leg and the grass. "But you can read my last one, it's in my room though-or my attic, I guess."

"Cool," Maya smiled.

Riley easily slipped back into writing mode, leaving Maya feeling a little alone. She didn't mind though. As she scanned the environment her eyes landed again on Riley's notebook, specifically the outside.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "You're a fan of twenty one pilots? They're my favorite!"

"Me too," Riley smiled, significantly less excited than Maya. She was excited though, it just didn't show as much. "I also am a fan of Flight of the Conchords. Always a mood enhancer."

"Never heard of them, but hey can we hang out in your room for the night?"

"Yeah, sure," Riley shrugged. "Lucas and I usually have movie night on Fridays and it's…" She paused, thinking or waiting for Maya to fill in.

"Thursday," she supplied.

"Yeah, so I'm good tonight. But I do have to warn you, most music I get is from Lucas so I probably know it."

Maya smirked, accepting her challenge. "You're on, Riles." She got up, brushing the dirt and grass off her jeans. "Remember, tonight. Let's say six?"

"Gotcha," Riley smiled, giving her a genuine full-on smile. The first she's given to anyone but Lucas. But Maya's special, Riley notices, and she's definitely worth opening up to.

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter. This is a slow-burning ship so you have to wait a while. But please stay with me!**

**Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	3. Bonding

**Hello my lovelies!**

**There are more notes at the end but I wanted to thank you guys for following and favoriting because it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW or the inspiration of FitzSimmons**

Her attic feels like home. While Riley was out, Cory took the time to install a TV in her room, just because he could. Other than that, the room is a reflection of who she is. And it immediately feels like home every time she steps into it.

"Riles, you up there?"

She's not really prepared for what she's about to do. Let someone other than Lucas into the one part of this house that really exposes her. To let Maya into the only space that she really has felt comfortable in. Then again, it has only been one day. Well, one official day. So technically, it's been like three days. But still, it's a big step for her personally. And it scares the crap out of her.

"Yeah. I'm here," Riley responds. Her voice is shaking, but barely. She's excited and an open person once you get to know her, but before then, not so much.

Maya climbs the stairs two steps at a time. Excited to have a new chance at friendship.

"Okay," Maya gasps. The stairs made her tired but she's too full of excitement to care. "I have some snacks. We have candy: gummy bears, worms, m&amp;ms. We have desserts: cookies, marshmallows, brownies. All store bought by the way."

Riley immediately smiles. "Marshmallows are my favorites," she grins.

"I know, I asked Lucas."

Riley nods, moving towards her bed. It's not unusual. Her last two boyfriends did the same thing. Going through Lucas to get close. It used to bug her, how they wouldn't even attempt to ask her but instead her best friend. But now, she finds it endearing, how hard Maya's trying.

"You guys are pretty close," Maya states. "And you guys look cute together."

"He's just a friend, Maya. We would _never _work."

"Yeah," she smiles. "I'm teasing. I mean you guys would probably work; it's just weird isn't it? Being almost brother and sister and then coming here and all of a sudden people assume you guys are all lovey-dovey."

Letting out a breath Riley nods, "It's awful. Truly. He's great but, come on, he's Lucas. I can't even begin to comprehend being with him in that way."

"And oh my god, he's always so polite. It hurts," Maya joins in.

Giggling, Riley also adds more. "Oh, and the way he always insists on being chivalrous."

Suddenly, they break into a fit of giggles only stopping when the man himself comes into the room.

"Oh," they both gasp, tears threatening to spill.

"Ri," Lucas begins to question. "You okay? Why are you-"

They start laughing again. Starting with Maya's small giggling and then soon enough they're in full-blown laughter. Maya manages to whisper the word polite to Riley and she immediately starts kicking the air from her laughter.

Meanwhile, Lucas is standing there trying to find a reason behind their laughter. He's surprised that Riley let anyone up here in the first place. But judging by how she's leaning on Maya for support, she seems to have let Maya in pretty quickly. Which makes him a little annoyed given that it took him almost three months for her to even let him into her room. Then again, he hadn't made any motion to really get to know her until they were trapped in an elevator together.

"Sorry," Riley smiles, apologetically. Her eyes are still watering from laughter and her cheeks are bright red but her smile is so bright it hurts. "We were just bonding, what's up?"

Suddenly, Lucas feels like he is intruding. Something he hadn't felt around Riley for a long time.

"Never mind, just wanted to tell you guys the Matthews' are calling a meeting tomorrow morning at 10:30 so just be there, okay?"

Riley nods and immediately turns back to Maya who has already opened some snacks and pulled out multiple CDs.

"Ri?"

Riley turns back to him, realizing he was waiting for more than a nod as confirmation.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be there don't worry about us."

"I always worry about you," he blurts. Maya looks up, uncomfortable, but Riley just smiles and quickly gets up to give him a quick hug.

"That goes both ways. Now go, I'm sure you'd rather bond with Farkle or Missy," Riley pushes him out the door gently.

Truth is, he'd rather stay with Riley and Maya. But he's already halfway out the door, and Riley's smile is just so convincing that before he knows it, he's outside and hallway down the stair case to the living room.

"Okay, so I have my top three favorite bands: twenty one pilots, AWOLNATION, Mumford &amp; Sons, classics really. And then we have the tolerable Pop musicians, well I can't really say that since that's more of an opinion." Maya rattles on about music and Riley listens intently. They snack and use movies as background noise and occasionally gossip about their other team members.

Riley learns that Farkle is really sweet. And that him and Maya were traveling to the farmer's market during the weekend and that Riley could come if she pleases. Maya explains how Missy is tolerable but she sometimes pushes too far for Maya and that sometimes she wishes that she could just rip her head off. Maya is also very fond of the Matthews' who treat each and every one of them like their kids, and don't belittle their ideas.

Soon enough, they fall asleep on Riley's fluffy rug. When Lucas finds them the next morning to deliver Riley's tea, she's sprawled across the floor, her arm across Maya's stomach and her body face down. Sighing, he sets the tea down and lifts her head slightly shoving a pillow underneath it. By the time he picks up the tea to leave, she wakes up.

"Agh," she mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck. Her whole body feels stiff and all her muscles are tense like she was on-guard all night for absolutely nothing.

"Woah, careful there," Lucas guides, as Riley stands up too fast thus proceeding to almost fall over. "You okay?"

"Peachy."

"Here," he says, handing her the tea.

She gingerly sips it and makes a face. It's really sweet. "Did you add something to my tea?"

"I'm offended," he replies, feigning hurt. She gives him a pointed look before he confesses. "Fine, I let Missy make it. She was so intended on helping, I just couldn't say no."

"Oh so very sweet," she smiles to herself, reminiscing of her first real work. A small poem about a girl and sugar cubes. Made by Riley in the first grade.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. What time is it?"

"Ten, you should wake Maya up. We have the meeting with everyone soon."

"Oh yeah, here's the script that I finished."

It's an old one. Lucas has read it before but as he flips through it he finds the writing more sophisticated and well, realistic.

"Now, go, I need to change," she smiles one last time before again kicking him out like the night before.

The smile she gives him is a reassuring one, one that makes him feel like nothing will change. But he feels in that moment, that suddenly everything has.

**Thank you guys for the support so far! I'm really liking how this story is turning out.**

**I know that it's short today but I'm having writer's block and I need to plan so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	4. Our First Meeting

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So here is the third installment of The Lennox House! I'm really glad you guys are liking it so far and I hope you keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or BMW or FitzSimmons (the inspiration)**

It takes much longer than anticipated to get Maya up. As a person, she can be very lazy and not focused on anything but she was very focused, and committed, to staying in bed on this given day. By 10:25, five minutes before they're supposed to meet everyone in the living room, Maya still isn't up and Riley has tried everything.

She's pulled Maya across the fuzzy carpet back and forth so many times that she's pretty sure that the next time Maya attempts to touch anything remotely metal, she'll get electrocuted. She's sprayed water on Maya's face to which she expertly rolled away after the first squirt, much to Riley's annoyance. Nothing in the world seemed to get Maya up. Which is why after many failed attempts, Riley yelled for Farkle.

He bounded up the stairs and flung open the door to Riley's room, hoping that neither one of them were changing or was anything less than decent.

"Ladies," he greeted, flashing Riley an undeniably confident smile. "What's up other half of the Geniuses?"

"Maya won't wake up so I need you to do it for me. You obviously know how and I've really only known her for a day so-"

"Say no more child," Farkle interrupted, putting his hand gently over Riley's mouth. He ran over to Maya. "Maya wake up in three seconds or I'm going to lean down and kiss you. 1…2…3…" Before he laid a kiss, she sprung up.

"The hell, Farkle? Just try to shake me awake like a normal person, will you?"

She rolled his eyes as he gave her a wink and reluctantly got up, shooing him out of the room so she could change. Riley made a motion to leave as well by Maya shrugged, letting her know that it was fine if she stayed, either way Maya was going to change and she still had to grab the photos she took the other day. Hopefully, one would fit the set that Riley had imagined in her mind.

When the finally managed to make it downstairs, it was 10:40.

"Way to be on time," Missy mumbled sarcastically, earning a glare from Maya and a conflicted look from Lucas who didn't know whether to support Missy or Riley.

Riley hadn't reacted. Years of bullying trained her for moments like these and no matter how sad it sounded, it was true. Instead she pulled out the script that she had been fine-tuning for a week or two now, before they had arrived at The Lennox House.

"Wow, this is," Topanga started, her voice laced with surprise and admiration. "hefty, and really well-written." She remarked after flipping through a section of the script. "What's it about?"

"It was an idea I made when I was sixteen so it might be a little more juvenile than my other pieces but basically it's about this narrator who explains her life as she grows up throughout this war. She talks about her family and the sacrifices she has had to make. The idea is for the audience is to become so attached to the idea of her being a human that in the end it's revealed that the narrator is this plant in a forest that humans are cutting down."

There's silence for a few minutes. Lucas beams proudly, even though she thinks it's a bit juvenile, it's one of his favorite pieces she's ever written and he's sure that it's even better now that she has revised it. He catches out of the corner of his eye Missy, who is rolling her eyes at everyone's astonishment.

"You think that's juvenile?" Cory asks. Riley nods, ready to defend her argument. Cory can tell that she's about to spit out more than ten facts to support her side so he interrupts her before she can start. "Riley, that's one of the most sophisticated and intellectual ideas for a movie ever. It's meaningful and it's misleading in the best way possible. You wrote this at sixteen?"

"Well, borderline seventeen. It was my introduction piece for my screenwriting course in college."

"Please tell me it got an A," Maya speaks up.

"Nope," Riley shrugs, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"What?" Farkle questions, astonished.

"I handed it in and the professor liked it so much that he forgot to grade it and instead showed it to his colleagues. But it's not my favorite piece."

"It's mine," Lucas adds. "I stole it from your room when we were staying together. Riley smiles for a second before registering what he's said and taking the closest pillow and smashing it over his head.

"You know the rules."

"Ri, we're not even in our apartment anymore."

She shook her head, "We made a deal."

Sighing, Lucas went to his room. Everyone gave each other questioning looks before he came back downstairs handing Riley a pack of grade-A pens.

"Thank you," Riley smiled. Lucas just mockingly bowed in return.

"What was that?" Missy asked.

"When we were living together, we made a deal that if the other took any of the other's property than there would be a price to pay. If he went into my room and snooped, I got some pens or a journal or sticky-notes etc. And if I went in his then I gave him an iTunes gift card for $15," Riley explained.

"So who's gotten the most?" Farkle wondered.

"Lucas really likes to snoop and read my writing so I have a lot of pens and office supplies."

"You never let me read your work!" he defended.

"They're not good enough."

"They're _never _good enough," Lucas whined. Riley took the script of the story they were discussing and plopped it into his hands.

"Here, read up."

"That doesn't count. 

"Says who?" Riley scoffed.

"Okay guys, you can finish this later but I'd like to finish this meeting first," Topanga remarked. They both nodded sending each other playful glares across the room. "Also, Riley, that is a really good story concept. So here's the plan: I will make copies of this and distribute them to each of you. Missy design costume ideas, Maya find possible areas for this to be shot, Lucas score the soundtrack. Farkle you're going to start reaching out to different companies and get the word out that this new movie idea is on the market. Riley start writing a new script."

"Way ahead of you," Riley smirked, taking the notebook on the coffee table and began writing.

"Okay, move it!" Cory screamed.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"So, movie night?" Lucas proposed. Riley and him were in the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter sipping lemonade and jotting down concept ideas, her back laid flat against the cabinets, her legs swinging back and forth keeping a steady rhythm as they hit the lower cabinets that met the floor. He was leaning against the kitchen island in a laid-back way, eating ice cream.

"We have to work," she deadpanned. After all, she was half listening.

"We have a tradition to uphold."

She closed her journal, ready to argue. Those words were teasing words, and she wasn't going to lose this battle. "And to get said movies we have to pay for them. With money. Which we don't have. But what do we have? Jobs, that will pay us money so we can uphold the tradition."

"You want to watch a movie instead of write and you know it."

"Ugh," she sighed. "Yes, I do. But you have to go through your music library and I have to write more ideas down and-"

"And what better way to _inspire_ ourselves than to watch different movies with really awesome soundtracks. And plot lines."

She didn't take the bait. She didn't even look up.

"Come on, Ri," he pleaded. "Doctor Who?"

This got her attention. She stared into his eyes, brown eyes meeting his green ones. Suddenly, she narrowed them, finally conceding to their short-lived argument.

"Fine. One episode," she conceded.

They both knew she was lying.

Six episodes later, both of them were practically passed out in his bed. It was already midnight and both of them knew that their sleeping schedules were going to be off the next day. Which they were.

Maya walked into Lucas' room the next morning, asking where Riley was. She stopped short when she saw her lying with him in his bed. If she didn't know any better, Maya would have taken a picture and used it as blackmail to tease them with for years to come. Instead she just examined how they were lying, trying to decipher any hidden feelings.

Riley's head was almost dangling off the side of the bed but her legs were tangled with Lucas' and his arm was draped haphazardly across her chest. It looked innocent. And it was. Maya knew way better. Instead she shook Riley awake, greeting her with a 'morning sunshine' and a bright smile. She watched as Riley slowly but surely untangled herself from his legs and laughed a bit as she picked up his arm trying to drop it as to not wake him.

Thinking about it, Riley had never really seen Lucas asleep. He wasn't one for naps, never had been. Sure there was the occasional all-nighter where he would stay up to do homework and just long enough to make her a cup of tea before going to his room and passing out. But she was never truly awake before him. It was an odd sight.

They slipped out of the room and Riley pulled Maya forcibly down the stairs to the kitchen where she started boiling water for her cup of tea.

"Why were you in his bed?" Maya interrogated.

"Doctor Who marathon got out of hand, we fell asleep. It happens. It never used to be awkward when we did that at our apartment."

"You're not in your apartment."

"No?" Riley drawled sarcastically. She sleepily pulled her hair up in a ponytail before continuing. "Plus, I'm not that far off from my schedule, it's only 10:00, I'm an hour behind. Lucas however is 2 or 3. He's never been good at maintaining that sort of stuff."

Maya nodded and enjoyed the comforting silence that ensued. She watched as Riley methodically made her tea, denying the offer of a cup when Riley asked.

"Do you want to go touring?" Maya suggested.

"Pardon?"

"Well I have to go to the farmer's market later with Farkle for groceries and I thought that after we three could just go look for locations for your screenplay."

Riley hesitated but answered, "Sure."

In the back of her mind though, she wasn't sure if she should. By the time they would leave, Lucas would be still asleep, considering that Farkle and Maya were ready and Riley just had to pull on some capris.

As if she could read her mind, Maya interrupted her thoughts. "He'll be fine. You guys don't always have to be connected at the hip."

"You're right," Riley agreed. She quickly ran to the attic and pulled on some jean capris and grabbed some brown flats, making for a somewhat coherent outfit of jeans, a baggy grey t-shirt and some flats. Pretty soon, the three of them were out the door.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

When he awoke he felt really cold. That was his first immediate thought. He was covered in three different types of blankets and multiple pillows and yet he felt like there was another warmer heat source in the bed before. Riley.

He tumbled out of bed, running up to her attic to find her. Don't ask why, but it was instinct for him to protect her. After all these years, they had made an unspoken promise to protect one another. He was not going to break it now. But she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere.

Ten minutes of agonizing searching later did he hear the front door open and slam shut. Following it was the rustling of grocery bags and the shuffling of shoes along with a large bursts of laughter. One deeper than the other two various high-pitched ones. He shuffled up to her room waiting for her to be done.

"Hey," he greeted breathily as she came into her room.

"Oh, you're awake. We went to the farmer's market and then drove around looking for some good location spots."

"I thought that maybe something had happened."

"Lucas," she smiled, taking her hands and cupping his face. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me anymore. Despite what the last few years have told you, I'm not some isolated writer junkie. I can get along with people."

"I know but-"

Before he finishes she pushes him out of her room, once more. Third time in the past week.

"Lucas, go talk to Farkle. He's a guy. Or Missy she's nice. Or Maya she's…well she's coming up so we can look through the pictures."

"I get it I'll leave. Tomorrow, we spend time together though right?"

"Definitely."

**So even though Riley is starting to bond with Maya and Farkle, she's pushing Lucas away. But don't worry RUCAS moments coming up…along with someone pushing someone away.**

**Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	5. Things They Are a Changin'

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Something has happened with my ability to update. I broke my computer, the screen shattered and now I can't write on it. So now I am limited in update ability. However I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMW or GMW or FitzSimmons**

There were things flying through the air. Small tiny popcorn popped things were flying through the air. And right at Riley's head.

"I'm writing," she sneered, bending over even more as to shield her notebook from popcorn hitting it.

Another piece of popcorn hit her head, another one hit her notebook.

"Do you mind?"

Laughing filled the air. "No I really don't mind wasting my perfectly popped popcorn on your head," Lucas supplied. "You promised we could have movie night."

"Lucas, it is _two_ in the afternoon."

She turned to look at him. Another piece hit her right in the face. He arched his eyebrow and she immediately opened her mouth waiting for him to throw one into her mouth. Effortlessly, he threw it and she caught it, like they had done for multiple years.

"Movie?" he asked hopefully.

He gave her a look and she sighed, giving him a smile and closing her notebook. "Fine," she conceded. "One movie."

"Yeah sure," he agreed sarcastically. "Just like one episode of _Doctor Who_."

Riley took the nearest pillow aiming for his head. Instead, the pillow hit the edge of the popcorn bowl, knocking it over and spilling it all over the floor.

"How. Dare. You," he spit out, feigning madness. "That was _my _popcorn. I made that."

"I'm sorry," she gasped, she had started laughing as soon as the pillow hit the bowl.

He stood up calmly. To Riley it was way too calmly. She was right, as soon as she stopped laughing and closed her eyes to wipe away her tears; Lucas had picked up the fallen popcorn and had started to walk towards her.

"No, Lucas. Don't you freaking dare."

"I'm afraid you started this Matthews. This is all because of you."

He ran towards her now, capturing her arm, pulling her towards him and smashing the popcorn on her head, rubbing it into her hair. He took a step back, observing his work. Riley stood there frozen, and very annoyed. She swiped the popcorn out of her hair and flicked a piece off her shoulder.

"That…had…butter. You jerk," she spat, grabbing his bottle of water and dumping it on his head.

"It's on Matthews."

She shook her head laughing. "It was always on," she smirked.

They stood for a second, sizing the other up. Waiting for the other to move. Riley moved first. She ran to the kitchen grabbing the closest things she could. This ended up being the cereal and milk that Farkle had left out about an hour ago. He never really bothered to clean anything up unless Maya or the Matthews' (not including Riley) told him to.

Quickly, before Lucas could stop her, she had poured the milk into the box of cereal and began to advance towards Lucas.

"What in the world happened here?" Cory asked, bursting into the room. Topanga was following closely behind. Observing the room, they saw a sheet of popcorn across the hardwood floor and a puddle of water drenching part of the couch and the blanket that had fallen on the floor. However they did not see Riley hide the box of milk-soaked cereal behind her back.

"She started it," Lucas mumbled under his breath. This earned a light-hearted slap on the back of his head from Riley who answered a "did not" under her breath as well.

"Look," Topanga interrupted them. "Just clean it up. By tonight? Please."

"Yes ma'am," Lucas said with more conviction.

As soon as the couple turned away, Riley had lifted the box, stepped a foot away, and dumped the contents on his head and down his shirt. In response, Lucas let out a girly scream, catching the attention of the Matthews'. Riley however had managed to slip out the back door before anyone could even tell her to stop. She might've not been the best at sports, but years of running away from mean girls had done her quite well, if she could say so herself.

"Riley," he growled, actually using her full name for the first time in two years.

"Lucas, don't do it," Cory warned, but Lucas had already slipped out the back door following Riley's trail.

The ruckus had caught the attention of the other housemates who had descended the stairs confused. Maya and Farkle had come at the same time. They had been drawing upstairs in his room when he heard Lucas's scream. Missy had followed a second later. She was drawing as well, but that was mostly for the costume designs.

"What in the world happened here?" Maya asked. She had fully entered the living room at this point. From her view on the room, she could see Riley running outside screaming for Lucas to get away from her.

Topanga laughed, looking at the two Geniuses' fully believing that the two were soulmates. Maybe not romantically but definitely soulmates. They all watched from the living room as Lucas managed to gain speed on Riley, tackling her to the ground.

"Oof," Farkle cringed as he watched her hit the ground.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"Say it," Lucas commanded. He pinned Riley's arms on either side of her head so that she couldn't wiggle out of his grasp.

"I'm not sorry," she laughed.

"Lies," he teased. He shook his head fervently back and forth, spraying her with milk and cereal that had collected in his hair.

"Aw gross," she squirmed.

Her eyes drifted back to the house where she could see the rest of the team watching them with mixed expressions. Cory had one of protectiveness while Topanga had one of admiration. Maya and Farkle watched on with amusement, but Maya had a hint of something like suggestiveness. And Missy had something close to longing.

"We have an audience," she coughed, suddenly uncomfortable. She attempted to shift but his legs were still pinning her down.

As he turned his head, he could feel his cheeks blush a bright red. Now he was acutely aware of everywhere that he and Riley were making contact. His legs were squeezing either side of Riley's thin torso. He was lucky that today wasn't the day she had decided to wear a dress. His hands were still wrapped around both of her wrists, pressing them into the ground with enough force to keep her still but not enough to hurt her.

Everything felt warm, maybe even burning hot. Neither could tell.

Lucas finally moved after a minute of silence that landed between uncomfortable and comfortable. "Sorry," he whispered. His breath hitting the side of her cheek, warming it up.

She sat up, brushing the dirt and cereal bits off of her dark purple t-shirt. He offered a hand to help her up and she had hesitantly taken it.

"It's fine," she finally answered back. He barely caught it, but as he did he smiled.

He didn't' even realize that she had started to walk away until he heard the sounds of the door to the living room opened. He ran to catch up.

"I'm sorry Cory and Topanga. It was my fault, I'll clean it up," Riley amended.

"Later," Cory ordered.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Later, Topanga and I want to talk to you."

Lucas had watched as she easily took a ponytail holder from Maya, tied her hair up and followed the other two Matthews into their office.

While, Riley had left the others had been left in uncomfortable silence.

"I'll help you clean up," Farkle offered, not even waiting to hear an answer.

"Yeah, me too," Missy added. She followed Farkle into the kitchen grabbing the paper towels and bleach cleaner.

Maya had begun to follow them when she stopped by Lucas. Their shoulders were overlapping. Her's was pressed against his arm and even though she was significantly shorter than him she still managed to strike some fear into Lucas.

"Just friends, huh?" she whispered so neither Farkle nor Missy could hear. "I get that you probably have all these hormones and stuff 'cause you're a guy and whatever but don't think I see you playing Missy. Making Riley's tea with her in the mornings. You can't have both. Missy will be jealous either way."

She then forward unexpectedly so that her shoulder smashed into his with such force that it sent him back just a little bit.

Her mood then quickly shifted so that neither Farkle or Missy could tell what she had said. And laughter soon filled the air.

But Lucas was struck there, standing still. He didn't like Riley like that. She was his best friend. It was just awkward because everyone else was watching. Right?

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"Look, I'm really sorry Mr. Matthews."

"Riley," Topanga smiled. "Don't worry. It's not about that."

She watched from the couch as Topanga sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. She gave a nod to her husband who had settled in his spinny chair.

"Tell us about your life before coming here," Cory asked.

"Why?" Riley questioned back suddenly defensive.

"Well we need to know just for precautions. We didn't need to ask any of the others because they had files for us to view but we couldn't seem to find any for you," Topanga explained.

"Do you trust us?" Cory added.

"Will you get mad at me?" Riley asked back.

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know, it's just, people end up getting mad at me."

"We won't."

"Promise," Topanga added.

Riley shifted before telling. She took the nearest pillow and squeezed it tight to her chest before beginning.

"My parents used to be around a lot. One of them was always home. They both worked but they tried to spend as much time around me as possible. They didn't want me to grow up alone. I guess that didn't work out too well. Anyway, it was great, you know? I had both my parents near me at all times, Sundays were family days when we would all hang out and read or dance to music or watch a movie.

"But then when I was seven things started changing. My mom got pregnant. I was ecstatic and then she lost the baby. And that's where they left. I mean they didn't abandon me but they were suddenly never around. My mom was at work 24/7 and my dad lost his job and went to anywhere he could gamble. I got invested in writing and sent my screenplay and you know the rest. My parents were embarrassed that they're daughter had outshined them. Told me that I couldn't come home unless I wanted to be kicked out."

"There's more isn't there?"

Riley nodded.

"Collin?"

She nodded once more.

"You guys know the part where I met Lucas. Where we lived, what college we went to. Our accomplishments, our failures. But you don't know about Collin. He was my first boyfriend. Two-years older than me and devastatingly handsome. And definitely trouble. It was right after I got rejected with what I considered was my best screenplay. I was angry and I met Collin in the bar by the campus. He knew about me, almost everything really. That should've been my first sign. He was creepy by the second week. But being my first boyfriend I wrongfully ignored that. He stole my screenplays and pawned them off as his own. But I never found out until everyone was raving about the best screenplay that they had ever read by Collin Rochester. I confronted him and he slapped me."

Cory sat up straighter. He knew that Riley wasn't all positivity and smiles. He wished she was though.

"Lucas doesn't know that part though. He knows Collin as a stupid fling that I went through. He doesn't know about the other half of it. And he doesn't need to. I got over it. I'm fine, really."

"Riley," Topanga started softly. "I know you might be over it. But you need to talk about it. That's something that isn't really cool."

"Look I know but who else was I supposed to talk to. Lucas wouldn't understand."

"We do," Cory offered. "I know that your relationship with your parents hasn't been that stellar but we can be your stand-in parents if you'd like."

"We've got your back. It's only been a couple of days but know that if anything while you're here. You're our honorary daughter okay?"

Riley nodded, a tear falling from her eyes, which Topanga quickly wiped away.

"Thank you."

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"Hey," Missy greeted Lucas later on in the day once Riley retreated back to her room and they had cleaned up their mess.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"You guys were literally so cute today," Missy squealed.

"We weren't trying to be cute."

"Well I could see you guys as a couple."

"We're not even that great friends!" he snapped. Taking both of them off guard.

Silence fell between them and guilt overwhelmed Lucas.

"I didn't mean-"

Missy shook her head. "I won't tell."

But there was definitely a part of her that wanted to.

"Goodnight, Lucas"

And like that she was gone.

**So again I'm sorry, I'll try to update as much as possible but it might be really hard.**

**Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	6. Meet Danni

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Thank you all for reading so far! You guys are truly the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW or FitzSimmons**

And there it was. That indescribable, undeniable feeling of guilt. It overwhelmed him, seeping into each and every thought until he couldn't ignore any part of it. It was there when she walked into the living room for her journal the next day and it was there when she said that he was her best friend without hesitation.

Missy held true to her words. She hadn't told a soul, she wanted to tell Farkle or Maya but there was no chance that they wouldn't end up telling Riley. So she kept quiet, watching life move on and watching Riley act as if Lucas hadn't anything. She could feel her willpower beginning to break. She could feel his eyes watching her whenever the five of the younger workers decided to hang outside and just talk.

"Please," she pleaded. "Someone, anyone will do. Just let me tell someone so that I don't blurt it out in front of any of them."

"You promised," he reminded her. She didn't.

"I said I wouldn't tell, that is _not_ the same thing."

They heard the patter of footsteps descend the staircase, each of them freezing and shutting their mouths before their secretive words drifted up the stairs. None other than Riley Matthews herself was present now, standing before them as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

She had headphones in, a rare sight to both of them. Maya had done quite a number on the amount that she listened to music. She walked past without noticing either of them standing there in hushed tones. But they saw her, her head bobbing along with the music that neither of them could hear. Their eyes tracked her movements as she danced lightly across the room.

Lucas's fine-tuned, musically trained ears could hear her singing ever so softly. A soft voice that couldn't quite hit the higher notes of the song but that perfectly melded with the lower ones. He had never heard her sing before and he hadn't even realized the smile that had slipped onto his face while he was focused on her and her movements. She spun around; her dress fanning out like a princess dress would during the night of the ball. Movie magic even.

To Missy, Riley just looked so unlike herself. So focused on nothing that it was something like seeing a legendary animal. She tore her eyes off of Riley and looked up at Lucas who was still fixated on watching her dance around the kitchen of the house. She watched as a smile grew onto his face and his eyes adopted this look. One she couldn't quite identify like there was such admiration and care within them. And maybe if she didn't hear him yesterday, she could pin it as love.

Before any more thoughts could form, Lucas had wrapped his hand around Missy's wrist and pulled her up the stairs and into his room.

"You're lucky she didn't hear us," he warned.

Missy rolled her eyes at Lucas' paranoia. "I'm lucky? You're the one that had a little outburst about the stupidest most untrue thing I have ever heard in my lifetime. Just tell her."

"And risk her being mad at me? No way in the world am I ever doing that."

"Then I need to tell her, or else it wouldn't be fair."

"You promised."

"I really didn't!" she screamed, her voice increasing with loudness with each word.

All of a sudden, Maya had opened the door.

"Yo, what's wrong?" she asked, her head peeking through the small crack of the door that she had created.

"Nothing," they both murmured.

"No no no," she smiled knowingly. "What did Mister Cowboy say?"

They gave each other one look and before Lucas could stop her Missy had blurted out every last detail of what Lucas had said.

Maya, upon hearing about what had happened, shook her head. "Pig," she spat and left.

He chased after her. "You won't tell right?"

"Oh, I'm telling. And you have to deal with the consequences because we all know you lied and that you're afraid of what will happen. I'm doing you a favor."

It was later that night when Lucas encountered Riley again. It was a very one-sided awkwardness. Maya had ended up not telling Riley. For her sake. Not for Lucas's.

The new week had arrived. The secret still bottled up, Riley still the somewhat innocent girl she came into this company as. The guilt was still there as well. It wasn't as prominent now, a few weeks can do that to you, but it was still there nonetheless. He had decided to take the plunge though, he decided he was going to tell her. It definitely wasn't going to be easy, he had time. She was out on a walk.

In all the time that she had been with The Lennox House, she had never really gotten outside of the one mile radius surrounding it. At least at her old school she would go past the one mile radius by half a block. However, that was just to get any Chinese food that she had happened to order once every two or three months. Her thought process was: Why explore when I have everything I want in this small space of land? Why put extra effort into something that didn't need any?

So what was different this time? Nothing, really. She just needed some space from the otherwise seemingly cramped house.

She did the notifying. A text to Maya, a message to Cory, a wave goodbye to Topanga and then she left. For two hours at least.

The way she observed walks were considered weird though. She described everything in her head. The trees weren't just green, they were luscious and alive. Her footsteps weren't normal, they were pounding in her mind. She thought like the writer she was.

It wasn't until she turned right for about the sixth time that Riley realized she was a little lost. The street sign read Maple Street but if she was being honest, she had no clue where she was.

Why did this always end up happening to her? She was a wordsmith that failed at everything that didn't include words.

Luckily, she was in a more populated part of town. There were shops with awnings and bakeries with cute littler macaroons. She spun around once, then again, making sure she didn't miss anything that could help her. That's when she spotted the small antique shop that was located at the corner of the street opposite of her.

She looked both ways and crossed, apologizing when she ran into a couple people in the crosswalk. The shop was cute and vintage and the bell rang out when she entered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The voice came from a younger looking girl. She seemed about fifteen with beautiful curly brown hair and deep green eyes. There were bags under her eyes but her smile was bright and inviting, Riley sent back one of her own.

"Yes, see I'm a complete klutz, and I just moved here so I have no clue where I am," Riley explained sheepishly.

The girl laughed, she put down the notebook and calculator that she was holding and walked around the counter.

"I'm Danni. Sixteen, lived here my whole life, and it is very nice to meet you."

"Riley, it's nice to meet you too."

"Oh my gosh, that's where I know you from. You're Riley Matthews, the famous screenplay writer. Your short films are incredible."

Riley's mouth dropped open a second but she quickly closed it. "I would hardly consider myself famous, but thank you. This is a first actually. Considering my name isn't exactly unique."

"Well the article from the newspaper with your face in it is kind of a dead giveaway. Can we get together sometime? I really want to be as good as a writer as you are."

"Definitely, it's just…" she trailed off, signaling to the outside. Danni gasped and apologized.

"Let me just get my phone so you can call someone for help."

She started to head back into the back room but Riley stopped her, running up to the counter. "I'd rather just walk back myself, I kind of need to learn the area anyway."

"I would walk with you because the town can be a little sketchy, but I'm watching the store."

"Oh don't worry about it, I just need directions." 

Danni smiled and pulled her out of the shop, pointing in the direction she came from and telling her the way back home.

"I seriously can't tell you how much I owe you," Riley smiled with relief. Danni shook her head. "Honestly, anything."

"Can I take you up on hanging out together?"

She smiled and nodded quickly. "Definitely, I just have to go, before someone worries." Her mind pops to Lucas's face and she smiles but then quickly forgets, suppressing whatever she was thinking.

Danni pulls out a notepad stuffed in her pocket and the pen that was holding her half-up bun. "Here, my number. Whenever you're free."

"Maybe sometime after I finish my screenplay, you should bring some of your work so we can talk about it."

"Awesome, I'm looking forward to it." 

Riley parted with a wave and a smile sealed onto her lips. It took her about another hour until she got back to the house.

"Hey, where were you?" Lucas asked when she laid her bag on the foyer table. She suddenly ran up and hugged him, squeezing tight. "Woah."

"I got lost," she laughed, her voice slightly strained.

"You don't look lost," he observed teasingly once she had pulled apart.

"Well, I was," she replied, she stuck her tongue out and started to get her bag to head upstairs.

"Hey, I actually have to talk to you."

"Okay, can we talk upstairs I have to do something."

He nodded nervously and swallowed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he followed her upstairs. This was not going to end well. (Hint: he was right)

By the time he had told her, she had frozen. She stopped entering Danni's phone number in her phone and just looked at him. He couldn't tell whether she was hurt or just spacing or just indifferent.

"Oh," she stuttered.

"I just wanted her off my case, Riley."

"Yeah, yeah…no I get it."

He could tell for sure now she was hurt.

"Ri…"

"Honestly, it's fine. You don't have to explain."

"I do!"

"Okay, then explain."

He paused, and looked down, focusing his gaze on his hands that were folded. "It wasn't true, Riley you know you're my best friend."

She let out a slightly strangled laugh, and moved so she wasn't at her dresser anymore but now at sitting on the bed with Lucas. She sat so that she was perpendicular with his body and she crossed her legs. He moved so that he faced her. She grabbed his hands just like they used to do when either of them were hurting. Except now they were in a different location.

"I'm not saying I'm not hurt. Stings a bit, but Lucas I could probably never be mad at you. Plus I mean with Missy's voice," she teased.

They both let out a normal laugh. And she shot him a smile that made his heart stop racing nervously and started racing in a way he wasn't fully normal with around Riley. Like other things, he suppressed it.

"I was afraid you'd be furious with me," he admitted, his head hanging low.

"For a second, yes. But I know you didn't mean it right?"

"Not at all."

There was a silence that fell over them. Neither minded, neither of them left. Riley scooched over so that she could stretch out her legs, leaving space next to her, which Lucas soon filled. His feet hung over the edge of the bed but it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

"Movie night?" he suggested.

She turned so that she could fully face him. "Not tonight? What about game night with the crew?"

He paused, "crew?"

Using all her strength she pushed him off the bed. "Shush it."

"Ha! Five times, suckers," Farkle laughed maniacally. He took the money from the board game and threw it in the air waiting until it hit the floor before rolling around in it.

"Grow up, loser," Maya and Missy said at the same time. They shared a look and high-fived.

"Okay, maybe enough board games for tonight," Cory said. He kissed Topanga's cheek and hustled everyone upstairs. "Leave us to clean everything up, you guys will just throw everything in the box without caution."

"Hey," Lucas and Riley yelled.

"Ahhhhhh quiet," Cory said, shushing them. "Rooms now."

"Yes _dad_," Maya spat. She smiled reassuringly letting him know that she didn't mean it in a mean way.

When they had all left, Topanga laced her fingers through Cory's.

"You know, I don't mind them calling me dad," Cory sighed.

"I know," she smiled, sadly as they both heard the young adults yelling and throwing stuff. "Keep it down!" she yelled up there. Riley soon appeared, an evil grin on her face. She threw the pillow at the couple before running up the stairs. "And she was so innocent."

They both laughed before settling down together, cuddling on the couch.

Back upstairs, the five friends were settled on the floor of Riley's attic. It was the biggest room out of all of theirs so it made the most sense to hang out as a group up there.

"I need inspiration," Riley sighed, throwing her notebook at Lucas's head.

"And I need you to stop throwing things at me," he replied back, throwing it under her bed so that she couldn't reach it.

"Mean," she mumbled.

Maya took the nearest pillow and aimed for Lucas's face, hitting him in the chest instead.

"Wasn't me," Riley said, holding up her arms innocently.

"You know, we've only been here for a week or two," Farkle started. "I don't think I can imagine being anywhere else."

"Dude, same," Missy smiled.

They lay like that for hours, in a circle on Riley's floor. One by one they fell asleep, but not before Riley and the others had drawn a face on the unsuspecting Maya.

"She's going to kill us," Missy hissed.

"Live a little," Riley winked.

**So there was the next installment. I have been banned from using the computer so I couldn't write but I think I might be able to get the chapter up next week.**

**Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	7. The Art of Supressing

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Look at me, being all good about updating. I had this sudden idea for a chapter that might add some more Rucas fluff into here because we all know we are Rucas trash.**

**So I got this idea from the usual fanfictions about this happening and then I just decided to combine it with an AU post from tumblr. So the idea isn't strickly mine. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or BMW or the FitzSimmons trope**

There had been a small point in time when Lucas and Riley's lips had touched. And it wasn't innocent. It was lust filled and passionate. It was also made clear that this happening was to be forgotten and never spoken of again.

They were nineteen when it happened. A good three years after their initial meeting and friendship. As most know, the two have incredible chemistry. Not a lot of people know about how deep that chemistry actually goes. Or how it ended up exploding in the best (or worst) way possible. In the end of it all, explosions of these kinds would happen twice with Riley and Lucas. The first was in the past, the second was yet to come.

As it was, the two were nineteen. They were on their junior year at the university and had recently discovered the boiler room, or the underground bar for literature students. Lucas and Riley had went down there one day on an invite from Riley's friend, Ross, who was a short, muscular girl. She had left Riley there telling her to loosen up and live a little. Immediately after Ross went to talk to a boy across the bar, Riley had called Lucas and begged him to bring her back to their apartment.

He found her thirty minutes later, clutching her messenger bag, cringing at the smell of alcohol that surrounded her and nursing a cup of coke. Pushing through the mostly drunk students he got within Riley's area and lightly placed his hand comfortingly on the small of her back. She jumped a good two inches off the barstool and he watched with concern as panic filled her eyes before returning back to one of relief.

Without thinking he pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. Purposely making contact with her skin on the way. That sent a shiver down her spine, a noticeable one at that. She saw Lucas smirk at her reaction before gesturing his head to the door of the boiler room. She nodded fervently and Lucas slowly slipped his hand into hers making sure that she had time to pull away if she wanted to. She suddenly didn't.

He pulled her through the crowd, gripping her hand as if she might float away. When they got outside the building entirely, Riley doubled over, hitting the pavement and gasping for air.

"Woah there, party animal," Lucas warned. She looked up at him with a glare and he smiled back and reached out his hand which she used to pull him down with her. "Evil," he muttered before getting up and bringing Riley up as well.

They walked in silence to their apartment. Until Lucas broke it with a question.

"Did something happen back there? Before I came to get you."

Riley shook her head quickly and he gave her a look in return.

"No, nothing happened," she replied harshly. "It's just-just not my scene."

They reached the apartment building soon after. He watched her every move, noticing when she pulled her hoodie tighter and when she bounced on the balls of her feet nervously, a tick that she adopted.

As soon as they entered their apartment she rushed to her room, slamming the door shut before he could even object. He shed his jacket, throwing it on the nearest chair in the room and followed the hallway down to her door.

Three knocks. "Ri, please let me in."

There were a couple small footsteps and then the door slid open. He entered cautiously, moving towards her and where she was, sitting on her bed cross-legged and twiddling her thumbs.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I should've never let Ross convince me into going into the boiling room it was stupid."

"Hey," Lucas said, grabbing her hands and sitting on the bed. "Breathe, Ri."

At that moment, he looked at her. Her doe eyes glazing over and her mouth forming an 'o' shape so that she could exhale. He suddenly couldn't breathe. His throat closed and his heart starting beating so fast that he swore that she could hear it. He watched her mouth as it moved, as her lips licked it. And he just needed to be closer. So much closer.

He leaned forward and she froze. "Lucas," she whispered.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Riley looked at him, searching his eyes for any sort of sign for hesitation. She found absolutely none. So she nodded, very very slowly.

And then there was heat. So much heat. His lips captured hers slowly and sweetly. His hands released from hers and moved one to her waist and the second to her cheek, to hold her closer. Hers went to his hair and his neck. She pulled on his hair and he moved his hand more to the middle of her back, leaning into her with more pressure, making the kiss less sweet and more hard and passionate.

She moved more into him so that he could sit cross-legged again and that she could straddle him. Which she did without ever letting go of his mouth or any other part of him.

Soon their hands started to wander. Hers moved down to his chest and his moved slightly under her shirt so that he could feel the strip of skin on the top of her jeans.

When they broke apart, only because oxygen was in high demand, they leaned their foreheads against each other, just looking at the other. He gave her a smaller, quicker kiss and she moved off of him and back into her original position.

"Woah," he breathed. Still gasping for air.

"I-uh-um," she stuttered, scared and craving more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I didn't even want to," he rambled. Not fully aware that he was making Riley think that he never wanted to kiss her in the first place. "I'm sorry."

Her heart dropped and she backed up a little more, tucking her feet under the blanket on her bed. "Yeah, no we'll just forget about this."

"No I meant-well-it's just," he paused, the gears in his head turning. "No yeah, you're right we'll just be friends right?"

She nodded awkwardly and he backed up as well. "Friends, yeah, exactly."

* * *

He left and they both ended up staying in their rooms avoiding each other for the rest of the week. Both had unlocked feelings that they had hidden for so long. Just so that in a brief moment they could indulge themselves in each other. But then reality came crashing down, and Lucas had said the wrong thing and even though something had shifted, things would end up being the same.

And then there was now. Brief moments when Lucas or Riley had felt extreme care and love for the other, only to push it and suppress it so far down that they instantly forgot. When they looked at the other and remembered a time where they had both been so extremely and utterly happy, only to go back to a time when they couldn't even express anything towards the other.

They had both done a good job at forgetting the past. Though it did come up once and a while. Lucas would feel the intense need to kiss Riley when she was dancing or singing or even smiling at him. And Riley would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and just feel the urge to sneak over to him and lie down in his bed. But they had both promised each other not to dig up the past. They were better as friends. They worked better as friends. But then again, they never did have the courage to try to work together as anything more.

**So that was the small little filler chapter. And we now know what the twos feelings are towards each other.**

**Please review!**

**Love, Chevron Stars**


	8. A Blast to the Past

**Hello my lovelies! **

**Today we are going to delve into the past of Missy Bradford, so buckle up and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or BMW or Fitzsimmons aka the inspiration**

Two weeks later, after Maya woke up and freaked at her new poorly-drawn mustache, the house was having another group meeting. Riley had written another plot twisting script and Lucas had immaculately scored it without the knowledge of everyone else.

"You guys can't just start planning for another sale without a group meeting, okay? It just can't be allowed," Cory scolded.

Lucas and Riley were lounging on the couch, half-listening. His legs were bent so that Riley could lean against them. Neither of them was focused on what Cory was saying. Lucas was too busy discovering new music and Riley was halfway through her new script, a rom-com since the company they last sold to said that they wanted to aim their next movie towards teenage girls (something that Riley had refused to do)

"_Maybe next time, Riley is it?" the company manager started. Riley nodded stiffly. "You can focus more on the relationship aspect of the main character. It's just that-"_

_Riley cut him off without hesitation. "I understand, sir, but that's just not my writing style. I write to show people the reality of the world. I'm not going to make some happy ending for your pleasure. It's my writing, not yours."_

_Lucas, who was standing next to her, instantly put his hand in Riley's, squeezing it to calm her down. And as much as it hurt them both to do so, Riley angrily pulled her hand away and started to rant again. "As much as I respect you sir, I can't write something I have no support in."_

_The manager stood up from his desk, moving around it to stand face-to-face with Riley. "And I can't buy anything that I'm not a fan of. And I'm a fan of romance. Why aren't you?"_

_He had gotten closer, more in her face and that forced Riley to take a step back, putting a foot between them. Riley looked around at her team who was begging her, through their eyes, to step down. Her eyes landed on Lucas, who immediately looked away. _

"_Bad encounters," she explained, simply._

"_Then write how it could've been. How you wanted it to be."_

_Riley narrowed her eyes. "Fine, romance, you got it." She faked a smile and then walked out._

_Cory and Topanga apologized to the manager who politely smiled, and genuinely said it was fine. Riley had already made it to the car and she was furiously scribbling in her notebook, every once and a while ripping out a page and throwing it to the floor of the vehicle. _

"_What was that all about?" Farkle asked the group when they had left the building._

"_What?" Maya questioned confused._

"_Riley freaking out. Why can't she just do whatever he asks?" _

"_You're an idiot, Farkle," Missy spat back. "If you create something that is all your doing, and people tell you to change it, you're obviously going to get mad."_

"_Yeah," Maya agreed. "It's like if someone told you to negotiate deals differently."_

_Farkle immediately stopped. "What?! No one corrects my way. It's _my_ way!"_

"_Exactly," Lucas added. "It's an insult. And Riley takes her writing as seriously as you take your dolls."_

"_They're action figures," Farkle argued._

"_Sure they are buddy," Lucas teased, smacking Farkle's back before opening the door to the car. "Holy crap…"_

_Papers were everywhere, all with various colored scribblings. It covered almost every inch of the floor and there were a few dead pens that were strewn throughout the car. _

"_Riley?" Maya asked, scared._

"_I hate romance," she sneered. Missy approached her from the other side, easily taking the notebook and pens. "Give it back, if he wants romance, I'll give romance."_

"_Breathe, woman," Farkle yelled. _

_Lucas pulled Riley into a hug, she struggled and he contained her. "It's just advice Ri."_

"_It's my writing."_

"_It's part of the job."_

"_Well, it's stupid," she muttered, calming down enough so that Lucas would release her. Which he did after a moment of holding on. "Why can't I write what I want to write?"_

_Maya stepped into the car and sat down next to Riley, swinging an arm around her. "Because, chump, we'd lose a client. And as much as you hate writing what others tell you to, you don't want to disappoint the team." She gestured to the people in the car and when Riley looked up into the mirror, she met Cory's eyes and he gave her a small, reassuring smile._

"_I know," Riley mumbled. "I'll write romance."_

"_Yay!" the car of people cheered. Riley rolled her eyes lovingly at the bunch and turned her focus back to the notebook._

"_It's just not gonna be the normal teen romance."_

"_Wait," Farkle froze. "What do you mean?"_

"_Yeah, Riles, what do you mean not the normal teen romance?"_

_She didn't answer, she just smiled to herself and kept writing._

_Around her, the group looked at each other, shooting worried looks at what might happen. Riley was an amazing, out-of-the-box, intense writer but when a client asks for something like a teen romance, she was supposed to give them a generic, teen romance. _

"_Oh, calm down," Riley smiled. She looked at Maya and Topanga. "It won't be a _Romeo and Juliet_ type affair. Just different than the normal: boy meets girl, girl hates boy, boy wins girl over, boy and girl date, type thing."_

_They all nodded nervously. Who knew what Riley had in store?_

"Look, Mr. Matthew," Riley started, she stood up from the couch and moved put the journal she was writing in, in the bin that said 'Riley's writings'. "I get that we were supposed to consult people but I don't do romance. Never have. I needed to present it to you guy as a solid idea for a film basis. Otherwise the premise of the story would be lost in translation, I didn't want that. So I asked Lucas for help. He composed music that seriously fit with the ideas and morals I wanted to get across."

"Why not, Missy or Maya?" Cory asked, intrigued.

Lucas stood up, putting an arm around Riley's shoulder and leaning onto her in a way that he knew would annoy her. She instantly shifted uncomfortably under him and he smiled, tightening the hold a little bit. "I can answer that, sir." Cory nodded and gestured for him to continue. "See, Riley's scripts can be a little confusing as to what the point is. She usually likes to let people interpret how the story will play out but with a teen romance she really had to define the ending. And since she can't do a tragedy story she had to make it really different from the usual movies."

"The point, cowboy," Maya ordered. She had just joined and sat on the armrest of the loveseat where Farkle was situated.

"Anyway, she gave the script to me so that I could help promote feeling through the music so that maybe you guys would be able to understand her script more."

Riley nodded in agreeance. "Yeah, but of course it won't be fully understandable without your guys' help. All of it. The music is important, yes, but the outfits that change on the characters' mood," Riley added gesturing to Missy. "The set of the suburban town that affects how the characters think." She gestured to Maya. "It would really be helpful for Farkle to sell. I think this movie could be one of our biggest successes. "

"We've only sold two movies. And we've been here for two months," Topanga supplied.

Riley shrugged and grabbed the bin of her journals. Each journal had a different script and it wasn't labeled with a title but rather with a pin-code given to the story. No one knew what each code referred to, only Riley did. And there were at least 20 journals in that bin. She occasionally flipped through a journal, skimming a couple pages and continuing on to the next journal.

She was talking as she looked through. Her voice slowed down once and a while as she read through a page. "Well, I have multiple scripts…but the thing is….no that's not what I was looking for."

"Who are you talking to?!" Cory screamed to no one in particular.

"Mostly herself," Maya answered, catching most everyone except Riley off guard.

"How would you know that?" Lucas questioned.

Maya shrugged, pleased with herself for surprising Lucas. "Why did you not know that about your best friend?"

"No I knew that. I was just wondering how you did."

She smirked and moved off the armrest of the couch and towards Lucas. He towered over her but she stood on her tiptoes, attempting to get in his face. "Aww, does Bucky McBoingBoing feel threatened now that Miss Riles has multiple best friends?"

Riley looked up from her journal searching and turned her attention to the two in the middle of the room.

"It was just a valid question."

Maya laughed and sat back down but instead sat next to Farkle on the seat instead of just armrest. "If you must know, Riley and I hang out together most nights. She just writes while I view properties and plan out meetings for settings. She talks to herself."

Riley nodded and turned her attention back to her journals. "This is very true. I mean I can crank out a story every one to two weeks but-"

"One to two weeks?" Topanga shouted.

"Well, yeah," Riley shrugged. "They're just not any good." She threw a couple of her journals to each of her teammates and they read a few pages.

"Are you kidding?" Missy asked. "These are incredible."

"These," Riley gestured to the notebooks as she collected them back up. "Are loads of crap. They are seriously awful."

All of them broke into an argument. Everyone against Riley.

Twenty minutes later, they were sent to their rooms to calm down before they broke yet another lamp.

* * *

Another two weeks later, the group was gathered for another meeting. But surprisingly Missy wasn't there. This troubled Riley. As different as the two were, Riley knew one thing about Missy that was pretty similar to her thought process. She never missed a meeting.

"Riley? You got a story?" Farkle asked, pulling her out of her inner monologue.

"Oh, uh, yeah here," Riley said. She threw the journal onto the coffee table, rocking a nearby glass of water. She then quickly sprinted up the stairs and knocked rapidly at Missy's door. "Missy?"

"Go away, Riley." The voice was quiet, stuffy.

"No, I get if you don't want me to come in, but I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Then stay, I don't care."

Riley nodded to the air around her and turned around so her back was against the door and let her feet slide out from under her. She sat there until she could hear the shuffling of feet behind the door. In her mind, Riley pictured Missy shifting and moving until she finally sat in the same position as Riley, but in the room.

"You still there?" Missy asked, her voice almost inaudible.

Riley stifled a laugh. "I said was I wasn't going to leave you here alone."

There was silence again until Missy spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it," she spat, stubbornly.

"Then you don't have to," Riley simply stated. No one talked for at least three minutes, they both just sat there with their backs against the door and their heads against their knees, reveling in the comfort that there was someone on the other side of the door that was there for them. That was at least _with _them.

"You know," Missy began. "I didn't really choose to be part of this group."

Riley smiled, happy that Missy had begun to open up. She waited a moment before responding, " Then who did choose?"

"My grandma, she was my caretaker. See, my parents, they weren't exactly around to put it nicely. To not sugarcoat it, they didn't want me. They dropped me off at my grandma's when I was five and left me there with a half-packed suitcase and a teddy bear with my name embroidered on a heart that was attached to its stomach."

"My parents weren't around either. They wanted me, just not enough," Riley added. Not for her benefit, but for Missy's. To let her know she was still not alone in not being wanted.

From the other side of the door, Missy smiled. A tear fell from her eye and dripped onto the pile that was collecting on her shirt, and she smiled. Shaking her head, she kept going. "She raised me, my grandma. Forced me to be a writer. I sucked, could never be as amazing as you. But then she brought home this beaten-up, scrap metal sort of sewing machine. She gave me boxes of old baby clothes and spools of thread and a needle and let me just go at it. I don't think I ate for a day. I was so obsessed with it."

"I know what you mean, I felt the same way when I picked up a rusty pen off the street and stole some index cards from my father's desk drawer."

They both simultaneously laughed, a bittersweet laugh. There was some mirth mixed into it, but not a lot. Reflecting on the past took a lot out of both of them.

Missy went on. "She got sick two years ago." The laughter stopped. "Cancer, she was young for being a grandma. Had my mom at 18, my mom had me when she was 26, when I was 19 she was just 63. Fast forward to when I got the job offer. There weren't a lot of options left to curing her. She knew, I don't know how, but she just knew that she was going to be gone in the week. I told her about the offer and told her that I wasn't going. I was going to take care of her. I was going to be a good granddaughter like I wanted to be." Missy let out a strangled laugh that was mixed with some tears and no mirth whatsoever. "I fell asleep next to her bedside. She grabbed my phone and called Cory and Topanga, and by the morning she told me to pack my bags and start living my life. To stop being focused on her and be more focused on my own life."

Riley's voice turned quiet. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"She was. She knew what was best for me. I fought her on everything. She never ever seemed to mind. She always got her way. She was always right."

Neither of them spoke for a second. They let Missy's words sink in and when they heard the laughter from downstairs float up to where they were sitting, each of them smiled sadly at what they were missing.

"She made me come here. I'll never forget that. It was probably the best thing she had ever made me do."

A moment of realization struck Riley and she let her face fall into her hands. "Today's her birthday."

There was a strangled sob from the other side of the door. "She would've been 66."

"Missy, open the door," Riley demanded. The door unlocked and creaked open.

Riley sat next to Missy who had shifted to the floor by her bed. She threw her arms around Missy's torso and buried her face into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, Riley had sat down at the dinner table. Normally the group didn't have dinner together. Each of them too focused on whatever they were working on at the moment. Today though, Topanga had suggested having dinner together and since they had just finished another sales pitch and didn't need to work for a couple of days. No one felt like disagreeing and eating on their own so they all agreed to be together at night. Even Missy who had appeared for a minute to grab a roll of fabric that she had left downstairs.

Once she had went back upstairs, the group that was left began to argue over who would cook dinner and what they would cook in the first place.

It took almost an hour but it was decided that Maya was going to cook considering that Riley was god awful with anything containing heat and Topanga had a conference call with a couple of her business colleagues. Farkle was no good as he paid too much attention to the recipe and never seasoned enough to anyone's taste.

When they finally finished cooking, everything looked like it belonged in a cooking show. Or a movie. Either one would've worked. Everyone gathered within the single call for dinner.

"This is amazing!" Cory yelled with excitement.

And honestly, having everyone together. It really was.

**Tell me what you guys think! Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	9. Eureka! I Think We've Got It!

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I am so sorry for not updating. I know that I say that a lot but school is starting up soon and I still haven't gotten a new laptop so updating has seriously been a challenge. Also, finding a good plot has been challenging as well. but I think I might have solved that problem this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMW or GMW or Fitzsimmons (the inspiration)**

All the young adults were hanging out in the living room working on the newest movie project, a romance movie as specifically requested by the manager of the company that they were currently being hired for.

"What do you guys think about about a city/suburban setting for the movie?" Maya suggested.

Riley shrugged, still not completely happy that she was forced to write a script about something she had no hope in. "I think it would work."

Everyone else agreed nodding, but Missy spoke up before Maya started to make plans to start scouting. "Isn't there only city _and_ suburbs?"

"Well, there's both," Lucas supplied, half focusing on the conversation and half focusing on finding an appropriate soundtrack.

Riley nodded. "You can have one with apartment buildings and small houses but with shops and stuff like-"

"If you have a downtown and an uptown, but with more trees and less skyscrapers," Lucas finished.

"Were you guys finishing each others sentences?" Farkle asked the two geniuses slowly.

"I think they were," Maya winked.

Before anyone else could add in their two cents, Riley put in hers. "_I think_ that the city/suburban setting would be really cool actually. It could show the dynamics between the two characters."

"I think Massachusetts would be a cool setting, winter stuff, rivers, forests, hills, and there's little towns that would be perfect for filming," Farkle included.

"How do you know so much about Massachusetts?"

"I lived there. It's a really nice place once you get passed the horrible drivers."

Riley laughed, a mirth in her eyes that hadn't been there for the past week while she had been writing the movie.

"But wait, we live in LA, how are you gonna scout it for the movie?" Missy asked.

Maya paused, thinking it through, and then her smile slowly turned into a smirk of mischief. "I might have an idea."

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"Absolutely not."

"Cory," Topanga pleaded. "Hear them out. They've been in this house for weeks on end, working tirelessly. Let them at least present their case."

He grunted but let Maya continue.

"Riley already has a couple scripts done, ones that aren't romance but we could use to sell to other companies. And this trip could be used to see other possible spots. This isn't just for one movie, we could take a lot of pictures and make this usable for many movies in the future."

"Yeah, and I'd love to see how people interact besides New York and LA. It'd be really awesome to live and experience something instead of research it for scripts," Riley added.

Lucas nodded along, determined to help them out."There's also a couple of summer music festivals coming up that I can check out for new music. It would give our movies a more versatile soundtrack instead of hiring composers, we could even pay small musicians and have them write for us, give them business."

Cory looked at Topanga, silently asking whether or not she supported this idea. She smiled, at the kids, proud and happiness shining in her eyes.

"What about you guys?" Cory asked Farkle and Missy. "How can you benefit?"

Farkle sighed happy that he could finally present his word. "I've contacted some of my friends who also handle money and are spread out through the country and they're willing to take me to some conventions and meetings at their workplace."

"And I was going to head out to the closest malls when we stop so that I can jot down new ideas for outfits. It's a win-win-win-win-win sir," Missy said.

"Let me get this straight," Topanga interrupted. "You're all gonna be working this whole trip.

"Yeah," Farkle agreed.

"That's what you guys wanted," Maya shrugged.

"I guess," Missy said, rolling her eyes.

"If it means we can go," Lucas added.

"Definitely," Riley smiled, getting looks from her fellow co-workers.

Topanga looked at her husband, seeing the hesitancy on his face. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

All of the kids smiled brightly. Riley immediately went to hug Lucas who was just a person away, and he hugged back with the same enthusiasm that she emoted. Maya and Missy high fived while Farkle and Maya hip bumped, something that Maya had forced Farkle to do but he secretly loved it.

Suddenly, they all realized that Cory hadn't given his permission. They all froze, mid hip bump and with two arms wrapped tensely around Lucas's waist.

He pursed his lips to one side, examining the kids. "Fine, you guys can go," Cory agreed which immediately created a wave of cheers from his peers.

Riley ran up to him, wrapping both arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you._"

"I can't believe we're letting you go on a road trip."

"Believe it, son," Maya blurted, immediately after shrinking back and apologizing.

Before they could get all too excited Topanga stopped them. "We need to lay down some ground rules though because no way are we just gonna let you guys go around the country managing to just end up in Massachusetts."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Cory agreed.

The five workers looked at each other skeptically but conceded, sitting down on the couch.

"First rule," Topanga started. "You guys are going to always sleeping motels. We are not risking you guys sleeping in a Walmart parking lot. Okay?"

"Deal," Maya smiled.

"Okay second rule," Cory proposed. "You guys call us every night, not a long phone call but just a 'hey we're alive'."

"Also, third rule, we're gonna give you guys a bank account to buy stuff with. We've made quite a bit of money with the movies we've been presenting. We're tracking your purchases so only buy stuff you really need."

"And, we're giving you guys the van to use, so the majority of that money in that account is for gas. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," the group chorused.

"When do you guys want to leave? And when are you guys planning to be back?"

Riley pulled out her phone, flipping through the calendar. "Well, it's the seventh of May now. When's our next big corporate meeting that we _have_ to attend?"

"Nothing booked until the start of August, but we would like you guys back a couple weeks in advance so you guys can prepare for presentations," Topanga informed.

"Well, what if we leave next Wednesday and then we come back the twenty-sixth of July or sometime around then. That gives us a week to plan and pack and then two to three months to just travel," Lucas suggested.

The group nodded, happy with any time to themselves.

"We can deal with that. It'll give us more time to scope out more companies and contact more newspapers to get the word out about our company," Cory smiled.

"Is that a deal, sir?" Farkle asked, hope laced through his voice.

"Deal. Topanga?"

"Deal."

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

They were leaving tomorrow morning and Riley still had to pack and the group still had to fill the gas tank and do a bulk shopping trip at Target. She had, like always, waited until the last minute to actually pack for herself, always worried about taking care of others, especially since she had come to work at the Lennox House.

Currently, half her clothes were strewn throughout her bedroom in piles of what she was bringing and the rest of her closet. She let out a groan of annoyance.

Lucas who was on the way to her room to check up on her was amused to find her face down on her bed covered by a couple of articles of clothing here and there.

"Stressed?" he asked, stepping over the majority of her closet to reach her spinning desk chair.

She picked up her head to check who it was and then slammed it back down on the cushiony surface. "You have _no_ idea."

"Take a break, you've been practically planning this whole trip. Maya even suggested to pick up the slack so you can focus on you."

"We still have to go to target and pick up road trip snacks and movies and toys and blankets and pillows and-"

"So we'll wing it."

"No, we need a list, a practical, well thought out list."

Lucas, rolling his eyes, stood up from the chair walking over to Riley's bed and lifting her shoulders so that she was forced to sit up. Easily, he rubbed her arms, a tactic he knew would calm her down. "Breathe, Ri, it's okay. Stop expecting things to go exactly as planned and just let them happen. Go with the flow." He laid a quick, friendly kiss on her temple. "Now, pack."

"Shut it," she muttered, throwing a pillow at him as he left the room.

"Be down in thirty though, we're leaving for Target!"

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"So where's your list, party planner?" Lucas smirked, nudging Riley as she threw another grey hoodie in the basket along with a soft blanket and a bag of flamin' hot cheetos.

"There is no list," she shrugged, pulling the cart along behind her.

Lucas gasped, "No list? How dare you." He watched her as she rolled her eyes and stuck a tongue out at him. "Where are you taking _my _cart?"

"I need some tea, come on, we need to stock up. Oh! um we need to get a portable tea kettle, and bottles of water, lots of them."

And then suddenly she was gone as quickly as she had come, with his-now their- cart.

"Huckleberry," Maya greeted with Farkle and Missy arguing behind her over who would get to push the cart. "Where's the princess?"

"She ran off with my cart to get her items."

"Well what else do you need to finish up your shopping?"

He paused, "Nothing,"he mumbled.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Riley had finished packing that morning after Lucas's visit. It was only eight at night so there wasn't too much to do. Instead she walked downstairs to go see Lucas.

"Hey, you finished yet?" she smiled, leaning her head against the doorframe.

There was this pause. This moment when Lucas turned his head to see his best friend in the world and even more. She had changed into her pajamas which consisted of her donut shorts and sweatshirt that she had gotten from Washington D.C. and instead of wearing her normal contacts, she had changed out of them into her glasses. Her hair tucked into a messy bun. She looked so, beautiful.

"You have?" he asked back, exasperated. It took everything he had to just tear his eyes away from her and focus on finding some more shorts and jeans.

"All I had to do was add some more journals and pens to my backpack and I was good. Need help?"

"Yeah can you grab a shirt from that pile?"

She nodded, stepping into his room and searching through the pile of shirts that resided on his desk, smirking when she came across a batman shirt.

"I pick this one," she laughed, holding it up to her torso to check the size. It was just a little bigger than her, which means the shirt was most definitely from his middle school days.

Lucas instantly got up and grabbed it from her. "Ha. Ha. Hilarious, thanks for your help, you can go." She was laughing too much though.

"No no no, okay, I'm sorry. Here," she said, taking the shirt from his hands and folding it before throwing it in his closet. "Look, it's gone." She looked up at him, their distance was only a few inches away. Awkwardly, she coughed and plastered on a smile. "I'm gonna go check up on Maya and Farkle. I'll see you tomorrow."

He cleared his throat as well and stepped back. "See you."

Riley skipped out of his room and down the hall. "Don't forget to leave your bag in the foyer so we can load them in and leave!"

Smiling, he threw another random t-shirt in his suitcase and yelled at her back, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

The next morning after they were all packed and ready to go, Cory and Topanga were checking if they had everything.

"Riley, you're in charge of the credit card. You guys can switch off driving but Riley is the one that pays for gas."

"Or anything for that matter," Cory added.

"Hey," the other four chorused.

"Unfair, much?" Missy mumbled.

Riley waved a hand at Missy, dismissing her. "Thanks, Mr. Matthews."

"Now go, have fun. Call, be careful," Topanga smiled.

The five hugged their bosses and started to pile into the car.

"I call driving!" Farkle announced.

"Shotgun!" Missy called, making Farkle force Maya into driving instead.

"We'll take the middle seats then," Lucas said, motioning to Riley and himself since Farkle had decided to take the one seat in the back.

"Everyone buckled?" Maya yelled. The group yelled different variations of yes and Maya continued. "Let's get this show on the road!"

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter because although it took quite literally all day to write it, it was really fun to do so.**

**Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


End file.
